This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a Category A, Phase II Study using LBH589, which has been identified as a potent HDAC inhibitor, to treat relapsed and refractory adult patients with Acute Lymphomatic Leukemia &#40;ALL&#41;and Acute Myelogenous Leukemia &#40;AML&#41;. Past studies have shown the potential activity of this drug against ALL cells grown in the laboratory as well as against samples of ALL cells drawn from patients and tested in the laboratory. The purpose of this study is to evaluate how often and how long ALL and AML respond to treatment, to determine side effects caused by LBH589 and to assess changes in laboratory tests during treatment.